Dark love
by NekoLittleRedRidingHood2601
Summary: When Mephiles returns back to his hedgehog form from the fight with Sonic shadow and silver, he is founded and taken care of by a light blue hedgehog. Will he fall in love?will she fall in love? Find out (my birthday story!)


**Hello readers! I've been thinking about doing this, so i decided to have it on my b-day! I own nothing but the story,Winter the hedgehog and Dusk the chao, now let's start!(A little side note that you may or may not care about: in this story Mephiles has a mouth, cuz you can't do the stuff in this story with out one, k) ok I've said enough,now lets begin!**

It is a cold winter's day, snow was all over the ground like a white sheet or blanket. Going for a stroll was Winter the hedgehog, she is light blue along with her long hair with a black streak in the front to the left of her face, she icy blue eyes too. She was all bundled up along with a her dark/hero chao hybrid Dusk and grey chao with dark blue tips and wings, with a toothy grin, he had a black scarf on. Winter was wearing a black coat and with a blue mittens and matching hat, black snow boots and a midnight blue colored scarf.

The two walked to a wide open field where the snow wasn't touched yet, it was shimmerng diamonds, it was absolutely breath taking. As the two were about to leave Winter heard a moan. "Who's there?" She asked, all she got was another moan. She looked and seen a black shape far into the snow, she looked closer and seen it was a person.

She ran where the person was and seen he was bleeding very badly in the torso area and the weather didn't make it any better. So with her strength she picked him up and walked back to her home in a hurry. When she finally got home she immediately got her first aid kit and wrapped his torso up real tight, then she took him to the guest room and made sure he was warm. She went downstairs and made dinner for her and Dusk.

"I wonder what happened to him, i hope he's OK". She said as Dusk came into the kitchen. "Hungry Dusk?" She asked as he shook his head. "Ok it's almost done, can you watch our guest over night, Dusk?" She asked her chao and he nodded his head in return. "Thank you, I have a feeling something's up with him" she said quietly.

**3 some thing in the morning**

Winter was sleeping in her blue and white bed when her chao came in fast. He started to shake her"Wha ...what...I'm up..I'm up" she groaned as she sat up yawing. Dusk was saying something but since she doesn't speak chao language she was confused, that was until she heard foot steps. She jumped up and seen it was the stranger she had saved, limping down stairs."Wait! Where are you going you're still hurt and weak!" She said, he paid no attention to her and keep on going down the stairs. "If you go you might freeze to death!" She yelled this time.

He secretly made a ball of energy, a small one and threw it at her, since she wasn't expecting it she had only a second to make a ice shield which was small, and she was threw back and hit the wall and landed on her butt, while he left out the door. "I try to help...someone and this is the...thanks I get." She said groaned getting up and rubbed her tush and back. She was about to go back to bed when she heard a 'thonk' like noise outside her door. She opened it up and seen it was him passed out, she grabbed him a trudged back to the guest room and put him in the bed, then she went back to sleep.

**10:05am Mephiles POV**

~Where the hell am I?!~ I awoken, in a black room in a red king size bed, I looked around and heard foot steps, then the door opened to show a lightblue girl hedgehog wearing winter pj's~It's the same girl from yesterday, whats her problem?!~ I growled trying to get up but I felt an intense pain in my torso, I looked down and seen it was bandage up, with blood stains. I looked up and seen her with a first aid kit in her hand.

"Good you're up" She smiled at me, and put the soup on the table and opened the first aid kit. SWhe got out clean bandages and came closer to me, I growled hoping she would back up but she didn't, she tried to get the bandage that was on me off but I grabbed her wrist. "Do you want a bloody bandage around your body, or a clean one?" She asked as she looked at me I still didn't let go of her wrist though.

"It will never heal if you don't change the bandages" she said. !It actually will just slowly since my power is low, so I can't heal myself faster~ i thought and I let her wrist go and she smiled a little. She took off the bloody bandages and got out some peroxide, "Ok this might sting a little" she warned me. A little, more like a lot. I hissed as soon as it touched the wound I glared at her. She sheepishly smiled "sorry" she apologized and kept cleaning the wound as i hissed every now and then, she wrapped the clean bandage around the wound, then she stood up and headed to the door "if you need anything let me know k". with that she left. After that I laid back in the bed~ she's not like most people, she's different, I guess I'm gonna be here until my power gets back and this wound gets better~ I sighed heavily as I closed my eyes.

**Winters pov**

I put the first aid kit back about to watch tv until I remembered something. "I don't know his name yet" I went back upstairs to see him relaxing in the bed with his eyes closed. "Are you asleep?" I asked quietly he opened one eye to answer my question. "Sorry to bother you but what is your name I didn't catch it' I said sitting on the bed's end. He sighed "Mephiles"he said opening both of his eyes. "OK, my name is Winter" I said smiling he nodded.

"How did you get that wound?" I asked. "i got into a fight" he sighed. "Must've been one nasty fight" i said. "well yeah so now that you know you can leave" he snarled at me. "Whats with the attitude?!all i wanted to know was how you got that wound and what caused it and you get all emotionally" I snapped. "You don't need to know, it's none of your concern, so stay out" he growled a little. "It is my concern! I'm trying to help you get back on your feet and you have an attitude about it!" I snapped. "No one asked you to help me so that's your fault" he said calmly. "I helped you because it was cold,you were hurt, plus you could've died! Also it's the polite thing to do!" I said pissed. "If you keep on trying to help strangers you could get killed" he said sitting up. "I'm very capable of protecting myself!" I said crossing my arms. "Please you couldn't even deflect my energy ball even in my current state" he said smirking, which I wanted to smack off. "I didn't know you were gonna do that!" I said getting close to his face.

"You should always keep your guard up" he said still smirking showing his sharp teeth. "I'm sorry, I didn't think the person I hope was gonna try and kill me!" Our noses touched. "I don't have the energy to kill you, the worst you would've been is hospitalized, besides no one asked you to help me" his green eyes looked into my icy blue. "It is the nice thing to do!" I said through gritted teeth, I'm pretty sure I had steam coming out of my ears. "You're hot when your mad" he said still smirking, I turned red as a tomato ~what the fuck? Did he just say I'm hot? Wha?...~ I thought as I backed out of his face walking backwards toward the door, trying to get out of this embarrassing situation.

"What the hell just happened?" I said going to my room still red. "Why does he have to be a jackass? Why do I have a good conscience, and help people whenever I can?" I asked myself flopping on my bed. I laid there for a while looking at my ceiling. "Maybe making dinner will clear my mind" i said getting up

**Mephiles POV**

I seen Winter go by my door still red, I chuckled. ~ Im such and evil perv~ I chuckled darkly as I closed my eyes to take a quick nap.

**Eggmans base- Normal pov**

Dr. Eggman was sitting in his chair working on a blue print for a new weapon. "Oh ho ho! Now that Mephiles is back I can steal his power, so I can power my energy canon to get rid of that pesky hedgehog! All I have to do is figure out how I can get him here, hmm" he thought as he tapped his chin.

**9 pm Mephiles pov**

I walked down stairs while tossing a ball of darkness from my left and right hand bored i sighed and seen Winter on the couch reading from her phone. "Man I'm bored" I signed when I got an idea and walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" She asked not taking her eyes from the phone. "To destroy something" I said as I opened the door. "Alright have fu- wait what?!" She said panicking. "Um how about you try to do something else if you're bored like...play a game" she said turning on her PS3. "Seems promising I guess" I said kinda annoyed as I closed the door and walked to the couch and sat down.

"Um the game is GTA 5...Jake must've left it here but anyway this is how you play." She said as she showed me the basic controls. After some hrs of police chases, countless deaths of citizens it was salready 1:30am. I was about to continue to kill people when I felt something warm lean on me I looked and seen Winter was asleep with a light red tint on her cheeks. I sighed a bit and turned the game off then picked her up and carried her to her bed and laid her next to her Chao. "I must be getting soft for this girl." I mumbled and went to sleep myself.

**Eggmans base**

"This is interesting, it seems like Mephiles is with the ice girl, this could be useful to me! If Mephiles falls for her I can kidnap her and force him to surrender so she can be safe!" He thought as he looked through the cameras that showed Winter's house. "Wait that could never work, how dumb can I be**(A/N: very dumb eggy :P) **he doesn't show emotions, but it wouldn't hurt to try though" he thought as he looked at his finished canon.

**5 1/2 weeks later Winter's pov**

~Why do I feel like this, every time I'm around him I get butterflies in my stomach and I turn super red~ I thought as I paced back and forth in my room. ~I-I-I don't know what's going on, then every time I zone out it's all about him, like his eyes, they're so memorizing and I get lost in them eve- what?! Whoa! Ok calm calm~ my cheeks were getting hot again. "Maybe all I need is a walk to clear my mind, and I'll take my iPod and listen to some music too" I said as I smiled and got my iPod and Coat and left out my room and ran down stairs. I seen Mephiles playing GTA 5 and going on a murder spree, I sighed which he heard and looked over to me, I got lost in those eyes of his, it seemed like it would last forever, I would've been standing there longer if Dusk didn't come into my view he smiled while he shook his head, I had a -_- face and then left out.

I was listening to some pop, rock, any anything ekse that was on my iPod when one of my favorite songs came on which fitted the situation I'm in so I started to sing**(A/N: i don't own the song Monster that is owned by Dev) **:

_Call the doctor, __Call the doctor_

_Must be something wrong with me_

_Oh-oh__  
_

_He's a monster, why do I want ya?_

_Please tell me, __Please tell me_

_He's a monster,__He 's a monster_

_That boy, is motherf****** monster_

_but I love him, yeah I love him_

_Oh ah, oh ah ah ah_

_He's right,don't start_

_Till you're his own form of art and he's doing his part_

_Cause he's winning my heart. There were no sparks_

_Just a gasoline fire burning through the dark and he's doing his part_

_Cause he's winning my heart_

_Is he human? Does it matter?_

_I know he's what I'm after, I can reel him from disaster_

_I know I-I-I know_

_Call the doctor, Call the doctor_

_Must be something wrong with me_

_Oh-oh_

_He's a monster why do I want ya?_

_Please tell me, Please tell me_

_He's a monster, He's a monster__  
_

_That boy is a motherf****** monster_

_ButI love him, yeah I love him_

_Oh ah,oh ah ah ah_

_Most people are scared_

_when they look him in the eyes all they see is fear_

_But...let me make this clear, I want him near_

_Most people can't sleep feeling he's out on the street_

_But...he is my creep_

_Is he human? Does it matter?_

_I know he's what I'm after, __I can reel him from disaster_

_I know I-I-I know_

_Call the doctor, Call the doctor_

_Must be something wrong with me, he's a monster why do I want ya?_

_Please tell me, please tell me_

_He's a monster, he's a monster__  
_

_That boy, is a motherf****** monster_

_ButI love him, yeah I love him_

_Oh ah, oh ah ah ah__  
_

_He's sick, he's fresh. He doesn't really know how to dress_

_He's a beast, he's weird. He,he never looks in the mirror, I like it_

_Call the doctor, Call the, C-call the doctor_

_Must be something wrong with, Wr-wrong with me_

_He's a monster, why do I want ya?_

_Please tell me, please tell me__  
_

_He's a monster, He's a monster_

_That boy is motherf****** monster_

_BuI love him, yeah I love him_

_Oh ah, oh ah ah ah_

_Call the doctor, Call the doctor_

_Must be something wrong with me_

_Oh-oh_

_He's a monster why do want ya? __  
_

_Please tell me, please tell me._

I sighed as the song finished. "I guess I do love him, it's funny I never thought I would fall for him and hard." I laughed a little. I then heard a familiar laughter. "Oh ho ho! Perfect! Now I can complete my plan now that I have you" that was none other then Dr. Eggman. "No hey,hi, what's up, we haven't seen each other in a while and this is how you greet me" I smirked as I looked at him. "You won't be smiling when your my prisoner" eggman said as a bunch of egg bots came from out of the sky. "This is really not the best time, but oh well." I said as I took my winter gear off and made a double edge ice axe and started to attack the bots.

After the last one got sliced in half I made my axe turn into small ice crystals then they scattered. "Is that all you got Eggm-" I was interrupted when I was shot with a yellow ray, I fell to my knees. "W-w-what d-did yo-you do t-to m-me?" I stuttered. "Oh I just drained your power so I could kidnap you, and for other future purposes" eggman said looking at me. "Y-you cow-coward, y-you ca-can-" I then fainted from loss of power.

**Mephiles pov- Winter's home 1 hr later**

~its been a long time since she left out where could she be?~ I thought as I turned the PS3 off and sat the controller down. I then heard someone bang on the door. ~Who is that banging on the door like a lunatic?! ~ I angrily thought as I opened the door, I didn't see no one I then looked down and seen some type of machine that started to hum and beep then a hologram of appeared. "Mephiles long time no see, you're probably wondering where the ice girl is, she is being held hostage so if you wish to save her you must come to my base and give up all of your power to fuel my energy canon, if not she will die! Here is the location to my base, you have 1hr to come, that is all" the hologram turned off and the machine exploded in its spot. "Well I guess I do owe her..." I trialed off and disappeared in a black mist.

**Winters pov-Eggmans base**

I woke up to the sound of Eggman making a hologram ~I'm going to die. He's not gonna come, I have to save myself then~ I thought as I sat up to see I was in a glass container hooked up to a giant canon. I tried to stand up but I felt light headed and sat back down. ~What the? Some of my power should've came back by now...wait!~ i looked at yhe canon and see the energy bar contiue to go up. ~This canon is continually taking my all of my power away! I have no energy...yhat means I am a goner!~ Realization hit me hard, I hate to cry, but the tears came anyway. After 5mins wiped my eyes but my cheeks were puffy a little, I then looked up a black mist and Mephiles come from it.

**Mephiles pov- Eggman's base**

~I looked for Winter and seen her in a glass prison hooked up to a canon lile laser~ I turned and looked at Eggman who had a dumb smirk on his face. "Ho ho ho, you decided to show that's a shock, well now that your here I'm gon-" I interrupted him. "Look Dr. you could just hand her over and save yourself from a beat down or be stupid and get your ass kick" I said. "How about none of the above" He said as he pushed a button, I then heard Winter scream out in pain, I looked over and seen her being electrocuted by the machine she was in, she then collapsed.

Seeing that made me pissed with a lot of rage, I don't know why but I didn't care I just know that eggman has a death wish I need to carry out. The canon started to glow light blue "Yes! Now...Mephiles you have one more chance to surrender and I'll let 'Queen Elsa' go." He said as he had his hand on the controls. I growled as I looked dead straight at him with deadly eyes, I seen him flinch from fright. "Scared Dr?" I smirked. "No..but you should be" he said as he pushed a button which started up the energy canon, it started to glow brighter and in an instant he fired it, I only had enough time to dodge it, the spot that i was recently at froze up immediately.

He fired once more, i decided to fight it back this time. Before it hit me i made my own energy blast and kept it back. ~Why does this energy feel oldly familiar?~ i asked my self. "Ho ho ho! I have a special trick up my sleeve! This canon is not only fueld with Elsa's power but with 4 of the chaos emeralds!" Eggman boasted. ~Well that answers my question, and the problem at hand!~ I started to absorb the chaos emeralds power to boost up my on energy to destroy Eggman's canon. "You just sealed your fate Dr." I smirked as he fot scared, he must know what im doing then. After i absorbed enough energy i released it into one big blast that destroyed the canon and the base started to crumble. "Oh shit!" I said as i dodge a falling piece of metal and ran over to where Winter was and smashed the glass,picked her up bridal style and ran out, back to her home.

**Winter's Pov**

My eyes fluttered open, and I saw I was in my room. ~What happened? ~ I asked myself as I sat up, I then remembered that Eggman had kidnapped me and Mephiles came to save me. ~Speaking of Mephilse, where is be?~ I thought ask I swung my legs over so I can sit on the edge of my bed. I then heard a deep voice "Are you alright?" I was startled a bit, but calmed down when I had seen it was Mephiles in the corner. "I'm fine...thanks for saving me" I smiled. "Whatever" he said crossing his arms. "No really thanks I owe you one." I said standing up. "Next time try not to get captured I don't need to was the my energy on you" he said with no emotion in his voice. "I'm sorry if I'm such a burden on you!" I yelled. "Well you are" he said. "Well if I'm such a burden then leave you don't ever have to worry about me again...GET OUT!" I screamed. "Alright fine!" I yelled back and disappeared. I fell on my bed and put the pillow over my face.

**Mephiles POV **

I appear near the edge of a forest. "Ungrateful mortal!" I yelled. "I svae her when I really didn't have to and she kicks me out!" I made a chaos spear and threw it at a tree engulfing it in flames. "That's the last time I try to play "hero" again!" I threw a dark energy ball into the forest exploding most of it. "I just need to calm down..." I said breathing heavily.

**Winters POV**

As iI was laying down I felt a small nudge on my arm. "Stop Dusk" I mumbled. He continued to nudge me until I got up" What?!" I yelled annoyed but calmed down when I see he had a pint of chocolate ice cream and a spoon inside. "Oh...sorry Dusk I'm still mad" I apologized and took the pint of ice cream and started to eat as Dusk sat on my head.

**Mephiles POV**

After some mins I destroyed an acre of the forest so its just ash left. "I can't think straight" I sighed. "I need to fix my mistake" I said as I kicked at the ash and disappeared.

**Winters POV (so much switching XD)**

~To think I fell for him...but I'm still in love him~ I thought as I threw the pint away and washed the spoon and put it up then walked back to my room and closed the door ready to go bed when I heard a noise. "Dusk?" I asked but got no Chao sound in return but seen Mephiles and immediately got angry and turned to leave when Mephiles appeared right by me and trapped me between his arms. "Why are you here?!" I growled when I didn't get a response. "I asked why are yo-mphft!" I was silenced when he kissed me. It felt like forever before he parted. "Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that, I'm not good with expressing emotions or feelings"he said softly with his head down. I lifted his head up and kissed him passionately and wrapped my arms around his neck he followed after wrapping his around my waist. It probably would've been longer but we heard a snap and whipped our heads in that direction and seen Dusk with a camera smirking then he left. "Winter... I love you" my heart fluttered a bit when he said that. "I love you too Mephiles" and then we kissed again.

**The end! I hope you all enjoy this story and I hope I have a great b-day!And I hope you guys have a great day too! Don't forget to review! It helps out a ton!**

**Midnight storm out peace! ㈏3**


End file.
